


Skate With Me

by karizmango



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Also momentary cheating bye bro u gud, M/M, This is actually gonna be rly cute, Victor acts like he cant skate so he can get Yuuri to teach him, there will be angst tho (;, youre gonna scream from the fluff, yuri still falls for otabek tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karizmango/pseuds/karizmango
Summary: Victor's life is shamefully bland. He has no boyfriend, a fifteen year old as his only "friend", his skating career continued to mean less and less to him with each passing year. There was hardly a thing to live for.Until his new neighbor moves in.Thus starting a desperate pursuit to win over his love.





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Victor

  
He honestly had no idea what he expected.

  
The sign had said "sold" for weeks now, so Victor just assumed that it'd be a summer home or something. He hadn't been living here long himself, so that was probably a normal thing in this neighborhood.

  
But, here was a moving truck, parked in the driveway and there he was.  
He had to be an angel, if not, a god, because Victor could have sworn that there was a soft light surrounding the gorgeous man. He wasn't small but he wasn't big either. His physique was graceful yet anxious and stiff.  
His hair was unbelievably messy and his adorable glasses were slightly crooked as he hauled a box inside the small white house, it looked kind of cozy, warm and inviting. He should've bought that house.  
But he wasn't alone. Out came another male, about the same height with a body structure that pissed him off. This man was darker than the Angel, his hair was thinner but still glossy, beautiful. His movements were confident, unwavering. He had the brightest smile as he took box after box inside.

  
Maybe he was just a friend.  
Ah, but his hopes seemed to be crushed by the cruel gods themselves only seconds after as he pulled the pale beauty in for a quick peck. He had never wished for anything more than to be the one pressing against a complete and total stranger.

  
"VICTOR NIKIFOROV!"  
Ah, yes, his little ray of sunshine was home.

  
Oh- shoot.

  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP THREE HOURS AGO!", Yuri yelled in annoyance. Apparently, smiling didn't help either, because maybe four milliseconds after Victor flashed it, there was a foot in his face, "Ahhh, I guess I forgot again. How was your skate? As astounding and reckless as usual?", Victor chimed, standing and moving away from the window so he could sit on his couch with a soft smile, "These idiots are about as easy to impress as hermits. All I had to do was a triple quad and they were crying. Complete morons.", the blonde grumbled, putting his skates in a small drawer so he could wouldn't lose them by tomorrow.

  
Again.

  
"I wonder how it is you got to be so cheerful, Yuri.", the older man teased, petting the adorable dog's head to moment he got settled. This was nice. Well, manageable really. At least he came home to someone, even if he practically hated his guts. But, this life was enough for Victor. He was just taking a break for a year, just one, to spend time with his aging dog. He really didn't have much time left, which worried the Russian greatly.  
"Oh, the neighbors are moving in. Have you spoken to them yet?", Yuri asked as he fell onto a recliner, eating a banana with that same pissed off expression.

  
Teenagers were such a joy!

  
"No, they just started moving in I thought I'd give them time to settle in. Like a polite person. There's one that's actually... mm... beautiful. I might try to talk to him pretty soon.", Victor hummed, "With my looks, he'll be head over heels in no time!"  
"I'd hate to burst your bubble but that other guy seems to have beaten you to it", Yuri pointed out, a smirk on his lips.

  
"Ah, I won't have to worry about him for long. Trust me. I'll just wait until they break up", the older man explained proudly, making the blonde scoff and stand.

  
"Yeah, have fun with that. Because that'll turn out just fine.", Yuri replied quite sarcastically.  
Ah, what a joy Yuri was.

 

Victor fell asleep late that night, his new neighbor in mind. This wasn't really an obsession, but more so a curious crush. What was he like? Was he sweet? What did his hands feel like? When he talked did he stutter? Has he always lived here? How long has he been with that cockblock? What was it like kissing him? Did he like figure skating? Why'd he move? 

He wanted to know everything. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

  
God, Victor hated crushes.

  
Because they were exactly that, crushing. Every time he even got the slightest crush, his heart took it to the next level. Whether he did too much, like the time he bought a fellow skater baskets upon baskets of roses, or too little, like when he only talked to his last boyfriend when spoken to.

  
He had no sense of 'just enough'.

  
But he wasn't going to screw up this time.

  
Hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  It was the same routine as every other day. Even though Victor went to bed late the previous night, his body had grown accustomed to waking up as soon as the sun beamed its light through the window. Of course, there were days in which a different ray of sunshine woke him up. Even then, Victor always woke up in a good mood, which Yuri never understood.

   Victor was not just in a good mood. No, it was more than that. He was in a swell and energetic mood. He would not even deny the fact that it was because of his new, angelic, neighbor that he will be meeting today. What exactly do people do or say when they have new neighbors? Victor has had new neighbors plenty of times, but he always waited until they introduced themselves. This new neighbor of his was an exception. Maybe he should bring a gift? Flirt- No, he cannot, but maybe just a little. He wouldn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, of course, since he already has a boyfriend. What a shame.

   With a soft, content, sigh, Victor slid out of his bed and walked to the door with a hum. As he opened the door, his beautiful face almost met a tragic fate of being pounded by a blonde’s fist who was only trying to knock on the door. Either way, he probably would not care if he did inflict pain onto Victor.

   “Good, you’re awake. Let’s get going,” Yuri says, sharply turning to walk away.

   “To where?” Victor asked with a tilt to his head and a soft smile. With that, Yuri froze in his tracks and slowly turned back around to shoot the older male with a nasty glare.

   “What do you mean to where?” Yuri asked with a hint of rising anger in his tone of voice.

   “I mean exactly what i mean. Where are we going?”

   Yuri gritted his teeth while he stomped towards Victor, stopping inches from him and getting on his tippy toes to give himself some height.

   “TO THE ICE SKATING RINK THAT WE ALWAYS GO TO ON MONDAYS!” The small blonde shouted in his face with pure frustration. All Victor did was lightly laugh with his hands raised in the air as signal for surrender.

   “Oh, yes, my apologizes Yuri. I forgot.”

   “As always..” Yuri grumbled, clicking his tongue before hastily pulling away from Victor and walking into said man’s room. It was almost insane at how much one person could forget. Victor would even forget his own birthday. All this did was piss Yuri off, because Victor would forget important things like fucking picking him up and leaving him stranded for three hours. However, Victor was lucky to have Yuri to keep him in check….sometimes.

    “To ensure you don't forget to pick me up, like yesterday, you're coming inside the rink with me and staying there till i am done. So, get changed,” the small russian commanded.

   “Since when could you boss me aroun-”

   “Since now. Hurry up.” Yuri interrupted, impatiently sitting on Victor’s bed with his arms crossed. Victor rolled his eyes with an amused smile as he made his way to his closet to put on clothes.

   “So, I have been wanting to ask. Why do we go to the skating rink on Mondays? We use to go on Fridays, but ever since we missed a Friday and went that Monday, you suddenly just wanted to go. Plus, the reason you did not want to go on Mondays was because of JJ! What’s with the change?” Victor questioned, grabbing a long sleeved, dark blue, shirt and slipped it over his bare torso. He realized Yuri has not answered, which makes him peek his head out of the closet to look at Yuri whose cheeks were a light tint of red. The blonde makes eye contact and moved his gaze away as quickly as it came. Victor recognizes that look. He has seen it enough times to know exactly what that means, but he dismisses it, not wanting to irritate the boy.

   “It just fits better in my schedule okay?” Yuri snapped with narrowed eyebrows. He tightens his jaw, allowing his blonde strands to hover over his almost visible eye.

   “Okay, if you say so~” Victor purred, that was then followed by a snicker. He moved back into the closet, rolling the sleeves on his shirt up to his elbows and taking out a pair of black skinny jeans to put on, “We are going to meet the neighbors before going.” Victor mentioned as he walked out of the closet.

   “If by we you mean just you, then fine by me.” Yuri coldly spoke, watching Victor go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, clean his face, and fix his hair.

   “Uh, no. You need to be nice and introduce yourself.”

   “Why? We have never done that with other new neighbors.”

   “Well, I had a change of heart,” Victor wipes his mouth, before he emerged from the bathroom.

   “You sure it isn’t because your gay ass wants to meet the neighbor? Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but from what I have seen he already has a boyfriend,” Yuri said in an annoyed tone, standing up from where he sat and heads towards the door with Victor following closely behind.

   “Silly, I already know that! I just want to make some new friends of course!” Victor smiled innocently, but Yuri knows that that smile has a bunch of shit smeared all over it.

   “Uh huh. Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Yuri rolled his eyes, grabbing his skates and putting on his shoes as soon as he got to the front door of the house.

  Victor also gets his shoes on, grabbing his keys, and grabbing Yuri’s arms. He walks out the front door, taking a sharp left to his new neighbors house with an excited smile. Yuri groaned in irritation as he is dragged to the house he does not wish to go to.

   Damn Victor cannot keep his damn dick in check. It was actually quite nice when Victor was not occupied with a lover, not only because he would not ramble on and on about his lover, but they actually get stuff done and of course, the bastard won’t forget to pick him up and leave him stranded for three hours. A little part of Yuri hopes that Victor does just want to be friends with the neighbor, but a lot of him, knowing Victor, definitely knows that is nowhere near true.

  “Now make sure to smile Yuri! Even if it’s just once! A bad attitude is like bad breath! Keep up the bad attitude, then no one will want to be around you or talk to you!” Victor gleefully spoke once they reached the neighbors door. Brushing himself off a tad, he raises his fist and knocks a few times on the door. Yuri clicked his tongue, rolled his eyes and puts on his hood as he looks around at the front yard of the house. The person that lived in this house before these neighbors didn't seem to take very good care of the yard. The grass was long and more of a yellowish color rather than a forest green like Victor’s yard.

   “You know it is still early in the morning. I don’t think they will answer-” Yuri had begun to say and right at that moment the door opened.

  “Hm? Oh hello.” A man with tannish skin says with his phone in hand, looking down at it as soon as he greeted the russians.

   “Hi! We are your neighbors! My name is Victor! Nice to meet you!” Victor smiled, only getting a glance from the other man who soon looked back at his phone,

   “Uh, yeah.. Nice to meet you,” The man mumbled. Yuri narrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something when a pair of arms wrap around the tanned man. Victor feels his chest warm up when he sees his crush place his head on the shoulder of the rude man.

  “Phichit.. Who are they?” The beautiful man asked, looking at both russians and one of them, obviously Victor, feels his cheeks heat up from being looked at by the angel. Victor felt himself melting under the gaze of his crush. This man was even more beautiful up close. He found himself locking eyes with the beauty who sheepishly looked away. ‘How cute’ Victor thought, observing every feature on him. His slightly chubby hands, his cheeks, his pink lips, his dark brown hair, the sparkle in his brown eyes.

   “Just our neighbors,” Phichit plainly spoke, typing away on his phone. The pretty male perks up and smiles, letting go of Phichit so he could be in front of him. Before he could even introduce himself, Victor grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles without even thinking, a deep blush traveling up his neck all the way to the tips of his ears, burning the very skin it touched.

   “I- I... um... m... my name... I hav- I have one of th-", Viktor mumbled, finding himself unable to let go of the God's hand. How could one man be so beautiful, so astounding to the point where he could astonish the Victor Nikiforov?

"This idiot is Victor Nikiforov.", Yuri introduced bluntly, not too pleased with the forgetful Russian's actions.

  “O-oh uh- my n-name is Yuuri Katsuki uh i-it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yuuri stutters with a light blush forming on his cheeks. He takes his hand away gently and clears his throat, “And who is this?” he asks, referring to Yuri.

   The blonde was too focused giving Victor a disgusted look to answer Yuuri immediately. The older Russian finally snapped back into reality, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s shoulder and pulling him close with a big smile, “This is... um... Yuri! Crazy that the both of you have the same name!” Victor laughed, forcing Yuri to hold his hand out.

   “Oh! Nice to meet you,” Yuuri smiled, shaking his hand.

   “Alright let's get going now,” Yuri huffs, turning around and walks away only for Victor to grab his hood to hold him back.

   “Hey Yuuri! How would you like to go ice skating with us?” Victor asked and held tight onto Yuri’s hoody who desperately tried to escape with no luck.

   “Oh I would love that! I’m actually a figure skater, but i haven’t went onto the ice in a while,” Yuuri agreed with an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, “Phichit! Do you want to co-”

   “No.” Phichit interrupted with a disinterested tone, who still typed away on his phone. He turned his back to Yuuri, walking away from the group to take a call, in which he answered in an excited tone.

   “Oh.. Alright, that's fine. I guess it will be just me! I will go and get changed,” Yuuri says with a hint of sadness in his tone, but continued to smile as he went back into his house, closing the door and going to his room to change.

   Victor lets go of Yuri’s hoody as he releases a happy sigh. The blonde stumbles forward a bit and steadied himself, looking over his shoulder at Victor.

   “Great now you turned this into a date.” Yuri scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets with a sour expression on his face.

   “A date? Oh no, just a.. Friendly hangout.. Getting to know him!” Victor hummed, reaching to pinch Yuri’s cheeks and move his head side to side,

   “Now i can’t be the only one talking to him, you need to as well. Otherwise..” Victor spoke, looking around jokingly to make it seem as if he is making sure no one is around, then whispered, “he will think I'm too friendly.”

   “Idiot.. I'll be in the car.” Yuri says, slapping Victor’s hand away and stomped off to the car.

   Victor believes he just found his chance to get closer to the beautiful Yuuri, without there being a cockblock. He remembers how soft his hand were against his lips, which just made his heart leap out of his chest. That Phichit guy though. He did not seem to pay any attention to Yuuri or even try to object that his boyfriend is going ice skating with such a handsome man. For now that does not matter. All it does is make it easier for Victor to take- um, become friends with Yuuri. Hopefully Victor’s stunning looks and charms could possibly swoon Yuuri into become close friends with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the skating rink was hell for Yuri. If Victor wasn’t subtly staring at his newfound  
crush in the rearview mirror, then he was choking out unintelligible words, only making their guest more and more awkward as he stared at his phone, probably hoping for his ass of a boyfriend to text him.

“VICTOR EYES ON THE ROAD”, the blonde yelled as an innocent, yet stupid, pedestrian foolishly walked in front of a speeding car.

“NOT MY FAULT _THEY_ CAN’T TELL WHEN THERE’S A CAR NOT WILLING TO STOP!”, the older Russian defended as he swerved out of the way, forgetting about the man in the back for only a moment before the profuse apologizing began.  
“I am so so so so so so so sorry, Yuuri. Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? I’m so sorry!”, the moment Victor stopped at a red light, he turned to look at Yuuri with an extremely apologetic facial expression.

“Victor, it’s really okay. I’m honestly just happy you’re not on the phone while you drive! Phichit’s always pulling that and we usually get into a little fender bender when he drives so I’m the one at the wheel nowadays.”, Yuuri said with a sympathetic smile, trying to help the Russian calm down.  
Which actually helped, a lot. And that confused the Russian but not more than the fact that he apologized the way he did. Usually he just chimed a quick ‘sorry’ as he drove, but with Yuuri he felt like he scared him and that made Victor feel like absolute crap, considering the fact that he had only known him a day.

Weird.

Soon enough the three amigos/two soon to be lovers and Yuri (according to Victor) pulled up into their usual skating rink. The only good thing about going to the skating rink on Monday’s instead of Friday’s was the fact that it was practically deserted. But not in Yuri’s case.  
The blonde had a special person in mind, which was exactly why he bolted out of the car as fast as his thin legs could go.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, stepping out of the car and moving to help the gorgeous piggy out of his seat. That’s right, he could be a gentleman!  
And also because he had the child lock on thanks to Yuri threatening to throw his beloved pup out of the car if Victor didn’t pull over for him to pee.  
Ah, teenagers.  
But Yuuri didn't know that.

“O- oh.. thank you”, Yuuri hummed, widening his eyes when he saw a pale hand being held out to him in attempt to assist him. Oh, god. There was absolutely no telling on what went through the Japanese man’s head as he took his hand, smiling and laughing when he was pulled out and spun around.

He turned back to see a relaxed yet furiously blushing Russian gazing down at him in an almost cheesily romantic expression, a soft smile crossing Yuuri’s lips until he realized what body part of his was pressed against Victor.  
Yuuri then yelped and pulled away, his own dark blush crawling from his cheeks down to his neck and to the very tips of his poor ears.  
“We- we should go..”, Yuuri suggested, his voice shaky and nervous as he rushed into the skating rink with his bag in hand. The structure was beautiful, if he was allowed to say.

Pale blue walls, almost the color of the Russian’s eyes but just a bit softer. The large, professional-like building was accompanied by large windows looking over either the city or the ocean not too far away. It was absolutely beautiful. There was absolutely no other way to describe it. There was a small stairway to said building and little did the Japanese man know that he was being watched as he enthusiastically ran up them.

Yuri, however, was too busy trying to be subtle about staring at a black haired _beauty_. It was undeniable that Otabek Altin was the most gorgeous man on earth or in heaven. Angels probably felt flattered when compared to the God. He never smiled, though, nor did he really open his mouth to speak. But that only added onto the gigantic pile of reasons why he was absolutely positively ho-

“Excuse me, would you mind explaining why you’re staring?”

It was now that Yuri realized that Otabek had, in fact, noticed. He didn't speak in a rude manner but even then Yuri froze.  
His voice was deep, gravelly even. Up close he had a jawline that could cut through steel and teeth so white he could blind a man if he felt the need to do so. Not to mention his cheekbones that’d put anyone straight to their deathbeds. Holy shit. “U- um… me?”, Yuri finally squeaked out, watching the man nod to the question without any sign of emotion. “Well… um… i… it’s because I can!”, he replied, his voice strong but eyes not quite up to that challenge.

“Oh, well then. I suppose it's not hurting anyone, carry on”, Otabek replied simply, carrying his skates out to the rink without another word, only to leave the scorching hot blonde a complete, flustered mess.

  
After maybe thirty minutes of showing the adorable Japanese man around, Victor finally took him out to the rink. But in the exact moment, Victor could’ve sworn he fell for him. It’s not like Yuuri was doing much to earn it, well not to the naked eye of complete idiots. The way his eyes held a sparkle that made the North Star look like a dimmed streetlight and the way his smile spread across his face, which obviously wasn't wide enough for the Japanese man to express his sudden feeling of awe and excitement, it showed him. Just, him. Victor had never seen more truth in a simple expression, it both scared him and put him in awe. But even then, Victor couldn't find a shred of pride to play it cool and kiss him like he would've done to any man he wanted.

This was going to be a problem.

And he had to do something about that.

“Are you ready to skate Victor?”, Yuuri asked in a gleeful tone, clearly ecstatic to get onto the smooth ice for the first time in nearly a year. “H- huh? Um- I d- don’t- um…”

“You do know how to skate, right?”, Yuuri asked with a concerned brow raised towards the Russian.

And there it was, his opportunity. Here was a damn good reason Victor could call Yuuri in the middle of the night or invite him over to his house randomly, talk to him on a daily basis, to touch him.  
But most importantly, a chance to get close.  
Finally.

“No”, Victor answered softly, watching as the oblivious Japanese male smiled and nodded, holding out a hand to the Russian,  
“It’s okay! I’ll teach you.”


End file.
